freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Sagwa Story
The Rescuers’ Amazing Adventure … Bernard and Bianca had been together since they were married. For as long as they could remember, they were always loyal to each other, and they rarely backed down from risky situations. This was probably what gave them the name ‘’The Rescuers’’. They were little, no doubt, but they still were brave and determined. On a clear, moonlit night, Bernard and Bianca stood on a fence and looked at the full moon glowing from above. ‘’Oh, Bernard,’’ said Bianca as she looked at her friend. ‘’I was thinking maybe we could go on…an adventure, like we always do.’’ ‘’But where should we go?’’ Bernard asked. ‘’I don’t know,’’ Bianca replied. ‘’There are so many decisions.’’ ‘’How about meeting a wise friend?’’ ‘’Oh, wow!’’ Bianca commented. ‘’But WHO?’’ ‘’You’ll see,’’ Bernard answered. Bernard and Bianca walked to the forest together until they came to the tallest tree. Rowlet, for some reason, was in the forest. When he saw Bernard and Bianca, he flew down to meet them. ‘’Rowlet,’’ Bernard said, taking Bianca aside, ‘’I’ve heard you are serious…and of course, wise.’’ ‘’That’s me,’’ Rowlet declared. ‘’Shall I talk to your friend Bianca?’’ ‘’Oh, sure!’’ Bernard accepted. ‘’I’m sure she’d be delighted.’’ Soon, Bianca found herself in front of Rowlet. Bernard had hurried off to look at the moon some more. ‘’Is there any particular place you want to go to?’’ Rowlet asked. ‘’Well,’’ Bianca began, ‘’it’ll be lovely if I went to multiple places at once.’’ ‘’Why do you want to come to multiple places?’’ Rowlet inquired. ‘’Because the first visit might be a short one,’’ explained Bianca. ‘’I’d prefer a longer visit…at least, to one place.’’ ‘’So, you’re saying you like traveling from place to place?’’ Rowlet replied. ‘’That’s right,’’ said Bianca. ‘’Any places involving possible danger?’’ Rowlet wanted to know. ‘’Oh, no, no, no,’’ Bianca answered quickly. ‘’I wouldn’t like that at all.’’ ‘’Someplace new, perhaps?’’ Rowlet replied. Bianca smiled. ‘’Yes, indeed!’’ she cried. ‘’Well, what places where there are no danger can YOU think of?’’ Rowlet said, after some thought, ‘’There’s a library. Full of wonderful, happy books. You and Bernard might like that.’’ ‘’I’d be delighted to go!’’ Bianca replied. ‘’Right…and you said you didn’t want to visit just one place, right?’’ ‘’Actually, I said I didn’t want a short visit.’’ ‘’Whatever number you choose,’’ Rowlet said, ‘’long or not, you’ll be happy nonetheless.’’ ‘’I admire your wisdom,’’ Bianca remarked. ‘’Yes, thank you,’’ said Rowlet. ‘’And I hope you and Bernard stay safe.’’ ‘’We will!’’ Bianca promised, and then raced back to tell Bernard. Bernard was still looking at the moon. ‘’I’m ready now!’’ Bianca called. Bernard jumped down from the fence and said, ‘’All right. Let’s go.’’ … Bernard and Bianca soon found themselves in Ponyville. Then, they met Pikachu and little Spike, playing ball. Bianca waved to them, and Pikachu noticed right away. ‘’Oh, hello! We didn’t know you were there,’’ said Pikachu. ‘’I’m Bianca, and this is Bernard,’’ announced Bianca. ‘’I’m Spike!’’ cried Spike. ‘’You must be Pikachu, right?’’ Bianca asked. ‘’Oh, yes! How did you know?’’ replied Pikachu. ‘’Oh, I don’t know.’’ ‘’Have you ever noticed,’’ Bernard piped up, ‘’that Spike looks smaller than you?’’ ‘’He is?’’ Pikachu said, amazed. ‘’It sure looks that way,’’ Bianca replied. ‘’But…we came here for a long adventure.’’ ‘’Bianca decided to go to a library,’’ Bernard told Pikachu and Spike. ‘’What are we doing in a library?’’ asked Spike, confused. ‘’We’re entering a book…’’ Bianca said. ‘’…which would be quite magical,’’ Bernard finished. ‘’Cool!’’ said Spike. ‘’I’ve never been in a book before,’’ Pikachu added. ‘’Oh, you’ll soon see how wonderful it feels,’’ Bianca promised. … The friends finally arrived at the library! A librarian, whose name was Jeff, came up next to them. ‘’Hi there,’’ Jeff greeted. ‘’You must be looking for a book.’’ ‘’We are!’’ Bianca confirmed. ‘’Which one should we choose?’’ Bernard wondered. Jeff took out a book about landmarks. ‘’This one looks interesting,’’ he decided. ‘’What do you think?’’ The others looked at the book thoughtfully. ‘’I like it!’’ approved Pikachu. ‘’Great book!’’ Spike marveled. ‘’Get ready,’’ Jeff told the travelers. ‘’This book would soon turn magical….’’ Jeff was right. The book emitted a flash of blue light. Instantly, the travelers started to enter the book. Finally, it was official: They were in the book and ready for a great adventure. ‘’Where should we go first?’’ asked Bianca. ‘’Wait a minute,’’ said Spike. ‘’What did Jeff mean when he said ‘landmarks’?’’ ‘’I think he means places like the jungle, grassland, tundra, and desert,’’ Bernard guessed. ‘’Boring!’’ Spike proclaimed. ‘’How about something more exciting?’’ suggested Pikachu. Bianca sighed. ‘’Okay, but I’m glad we’ll still get a chance to go on a long adventure,’’ she agreed. So the travelers ended up leaving the book right then and there. ‘’What, that book wasn’t so good?’’ inquired Jeff. ‘’No,’’ Spike said. ‘’Can you find another one?’’ Pikachu asked. Jeff tried to look for a more exciting book. Finally, he took out a book called ‘’The Ugly Duckling.’’ ‘’Let’s go!’’ Bianca cried. So the Rescuers and their new friends entered that book, too. Surprisingly to them, there was also an ocean. ‘’Let’s see that duckling who’s ugly,’’ Spike said. ‘’Oh, of course,’’ Bernard realized. ‘’We’re in a book called ‘The Ugly Duckling’.’’ The travelers walked for a while. Then, they came across a mother duck, who was sitting on her eggs. ‘’Hello,’’ greeted the mother duck. ‘’My babies will hatch soon.’’ Bernard, Bianca, Pikachu, and Spike waited. Then, they started to hear some crackling noises. Excitedly, the mother duck moved aside to see her babies start to hatch. ‘’Here we are, Mother!’’ the baby ducks cried when they all hatched. ‘’Oh, what beautiful babies,’’ Pikachu said tenderly. Mother Duck then noticed that one egg was different from the others. Instead of its usual white color, it was blue. That egg started to crack. And out of it came an ugly duckling! The baby ducks stared in shock at the new arrival. They had thought that there was one more duck exactly like them. While the other ducklings were yellow, the ugly duckling was white. Yet he still smiled up at his mother, waiting to be adored. All that hope soon faded away, though, when the yellow ducklings started to laugh. ‘’Where’s the yellow color?’’ one duckling taunted. ‘’You must’ve been sent here by mistake,’’ another duckling added. ‘’Oh, how awful!’’ gasped Bianca. ‘’They’re teasing him,’’ Spike observed. ‘’Not very nice!’’ Pikachu said. Mother Duck immediately sent her yellow ducklings away, leaving the ugly duckling all alone. Indeed, the ugly duckling didn’t like the fact that he was, indeed, ugly. At least, that was what the yellow ducklings thought of him. They, in turn, were right---he was white, which wasn’t a usual color for a duckling. The ugly duckling soon began to shuffle off to think about what the yellow ducklings had told them. Bernard, Bianca, Pikachu, and Spike followed with great concern. The ugly duckling stared at his reflection in the river. ‘’I’m…not yellow…like the yellow ducklings just said,’’ he whimpered. And then, tears began to flow. They dripped down the river with little plops, accompanied by ripples every time. Pikachu remembered being this sad once before. That was when Mufasa and Sarabi stopped Simba and Nala from meeting the Pixar lamp. But, unlike the ugly duckling, Pikachu didn’t shed any tears. He just sat there, feeling terribly miserable. Compared to that past incident, the sadness was even more concerning. More tears dripped down the ugly duckling’s face as he sat there, feeling like the odd one out. ‘’Oh, ugly duckling,’’ Bianca began, ‘’why don’t you live with us? That would make you happy.’’ The ugly duckling’s face lit up. ‘’Great!’’ he exclaimed by way of agreement. ‘’You wouldn’t mind if we called you ‘ugly duckling’, right?’’ Spike asked. ‘’Cause…that’s your name.’’ ‘’I guess so,’’ the ugly duckling said, not quite enthusiastic about the idea. Even when the travelers called him ‘’ugly duckling’’, the white duck still lived more happily with them. The ugly duckling even got the chance to play some games. He began to forget about the yellow duckling’s teasing. He was sure they and Mother Duck were long gone, because he didn’t want to be teased again. … Several days later, the ugly duckling saw a group of swans. He looked at the swans closely and saw that they were…white, like him! The ugly duckling felt like he fitted in. Then some cygnets, who were also white, swam up to the scene. ‘’Look at that!’’ the ugly duckling said to the travelers as the swans sang a beautiful song. ‘’I found some new friends!’’ Category:Please do not delete Category:Stories Category:Taken from "Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat"